coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7402 (13th August 2010)
Plot Deirdre's mortified as she tries to play down Lewis's kiss to Ken. Peter's enraged about the money. He fires Deirdre from the bookies. Natasha leaves the party in tears. Nick makes excuses for her by saying her dad's ill. Peter calls at No.8 demanding to see Lewis. Audrey tries to explain that he hasn't arrived yet but in a fury Peter announces to the guests that Lewis is a crook and has stolen over £4,000 from the bookies. Audrey's disbelieving so Peter insists they watch the CCTV tape. Deirdre squirms with embarrassment. Sally confronts Sophie and tells her that she's grounded indefinitely and Sian is banned from the house. The party guests watch the CCTV tape in shocked silence. Deirdre can't bear to watch as they get to the bit where Lewis kisses her. Audrey's cut to the core. A row ensues between Deirdre and Gail. Ken and Nick have to pull them apart. Audrey phones the bank and discovers her £100,000 is still there. She realises that Lewis hasn't taken a penny from her but broken her heart instead. Owen tells Bill that he'd like to buy the Builder's Yard but Bill's not interested. Deirdre and Ken row over their infidelities. Leanne sees Natasha looking upset. Natasha explains how Nick dumped her and she's pregnant but Nick doesn't know. Leanne promises not to tell him. Audrey returns home bereft. She finds a card from Lewis which just reads "I tried". Lewis chats up another unsuspecting glamorous lady as he boards his flight for Barbados. Holding a photograph of Lewis, Audrey breaks down and cries. Cast Regular cast *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth Guest cast *Lydia Radcliffe - Lysette Anthony Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room, hallway and garden *Manchester Airport - Departure lounge and bar Notes *Last appearance of Lewis Archer until 17th February 2012. *Last appearance of Claudia Colby until 31st December 2010. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Audrey's worst fears are realised; Bill glimpses Owen's dark side; and Sally punishes Sophie for lying. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,870,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Deirdre Barlow (after Gail McIntyre has thrown a pie in her face): "Ken! Do something!" David Platt: "What a shot!" Category:2010 episodes